The present invention resides generally in the field of medicine and in particular aspects to devices and methods that are useful for applying a bolster material to a device for inserting surgical fasteners, e.g. a surgical stapler.
As further background, surgical stapler devices are designed to seal or simultaneously cut and seal an extended segment of tissue in a patient. Some surgical staplers include two stapler arms, a first arm including two or more lines of multiple staples (also called a “cartridge” or “jaw”) and a second arm including an anvil or other feature adapted to bend each of the staples into a closed position upon operation of the stapler. So-called “anastomotic” staplers include a surgical blade in the device to sever tissue between the lines of staples. Those without such a cutting blade have been referred to as “non-anastomotic” staplers.
For some medical procedures, the use of bare staples, with the staples in direct contact with the patient's tissue, is generally acceptable. The integrity of the patient's tissue itself will normally serve to prevent the staples from tearing out of the tissue and compromising the seam before healing has occurred. However, in other procedures, the patient's tissue to be sealed is too fragile to securely hold the staples in place. For example, in the case of lung tissue, and in particular diseased lung tissue, the tissue to be stapled is fragile and, in extreme cases, will easily tear through unprotected staple lines. With the growing use of surgical staplers in operations on diseased lung tissues such as bullectomies and volume reduction procedures, it has become increasingly important to take measures to protect fragile tissue from tissue tears due to surgical staples or surgical stapling procedures.
One known protective measure involves the use of a reinforcement or bolster material, wherein the staples are inserted both through the bolster material and the patient's tissue. In many cases, as a preliminary step, the reinforcement material is in some manner applied to the arms of the surgical stapler, e.g. with portions applied to each arm, and the stapler thereafter used to secure tissue of the patient. The present invention provides medical devices and methods that are useful for applying bolster material to surgical staplers or other similar surgical fastening devices.